Bloodless Corpse
by Eliador
Summary: Brian Moser's thoughts and actions on Christmas' Eve


**BLOODLESS CORPSE**

**CHAPTER 1 – CHRISTMAS' EVE**

_**Miami**__**, 24**__**th**__** December, 10.00pm – Brian's Apartment**_

Brian had chosen his prey. She was like all others and she was lying unconscious on the bed now. She had been given a last parting gift of sorts. Brian knew how to pretend, how to give them the same pleasure they gave him. Not that it mattered. It was a simple organic response, the response of a male to a female, nothing more. He had only one attachment in his life and that was brotherhood. Everything else, like love and lust, were meaningless.

Still, he wouldn't deny it, pretending was damn amusing. Feeling how everyone trusted him, believed in him, even placed faith in him and his abilities.

The secret was all in his skilful hands, he knew. If they could only guess that his hands weren't even a third as skilful as his brain.

_I have big plans for tonight. I'm sure__. Tonight will definitely be the night._

He had strangled her, and it had felt good. Not enough to kill her, just tight enough to make her unconscious for a while.

_Filthy bitch_.

Brian had picked her up from his favourite corner and brought her home soon after dark. Her line of business wasn't one to stop for the Holidays; men felt lonelier than ever throughout the Holidays' season. They had had their fun, and now it was time to get down to business. It was Christmas' Eve, and once again there was no one to give him a gift.

So he would make himself a gift. No, not just for himself, he would make his brother a gift, something worth remembering.

It was always good to have a warm female body to share a moment, even though he preferred them rather cold. Brian smirked at that last thought.

_Icy cold._

He hated messy business. If one were to take a look at his apartment, they would see that all was neatly organised and clean. Brian hated it when someone messed with his things. It made him snap.

He might be a bachelor, but he was no pig.

Brian caressed the woman's back absentmindedly, catching a lock of her hair between his fingers. Different hair colour, skin, eyes.

_In the coldness of the ice they all look the same; lovely portraits of death. _

They meant nothing by themselves, and they knew it. Just before the end, he made sure they knew how meaningless they were.

_Christmas Eve. This sure brings back memories. _

Naked, Brian walked the short distance to the stereo equipment. Turning it on, he stood still for a little while, humming some festive tones. He had always loved that particular Christmas song. He turned the stereo a little higher and walked back to the bed. Sitting down by the woman's body, he quietly and quickly got dressed. He wasn't afraid of her waking up at any moment. He didn't think it would happen so soon and, besides, he would be quite capable of stopping her if she tried to do anything naughty.

He finished getting dressed.

No movement except for the faint breathing.

He was wearing an apron that would ensure he kept himself tidy while working on the "lovely" lady. He finished tying his shoes and, without delay, he grabbed the woman's ankle and gave a push. He had no intention of dragging her all the way to the freezing room. Brian grabbed the woman by her armpits and with a swift movement he settled her over his shoulder. He walked to the refrigerated room and set the woman in place, strapping her to his deadly machine.

She started to awake.

He enjoyed it when that happened.

"Hello, there!"

With a swift movement of his head he cut her throat and watched as blood started dripping to the plastic container.

Another song started. Slowly at first, but its tone increasing reassuringly.

_It will end soon, this lovely song._ _Each time I hear it, it becomes sweeter. Blood dripping into plastic. It's so inebriating._

Brian closed the refrigerated room's door and walked back to the bed. He would have to dispose of the woman's belongings, but first… just for some brief moments…

Brian lay down and closed his eyes.

_Soon__… soon he would realise. _

Brian had dreamt for a long time to just stop by his door, knock and let out that_ "I'm your brother, Brian" _that was trapped in his throat for so long;ever since he had learnt his brother's whereabouts

But it shouldn't go down that way, it couldn't. He meant no harm, no harm. No one would hurt his little brother. But it was a matter of acceptance, and it was really, really important.

_He wouldn't believe me if I just went by and said "I'm your brother, Brian". He has to accept, who I am, who he is._

Acceptance is the key.

She was in ice now. Bloodless.

Brian had returned to the refrigerated room shortly after. He held up the plastic container, filled to the brim.

_Ruby. If he froze it he might make a thousand rubies out of it._

Brian sighed. He was drifting away again, and he didn't have much time. There was a lot of work in the early hours of the day – a lot of cut and wrap and carry.

Where would he leave her this time?

He had already decided. This was a Christmas gift, after all. This time _he_ had to realise he wasn't alone, or else it would be meaningless and the intoxicating feeling would wear off sooner than expected.

He felt himself giggle inwardly.

_Little brother. Will you see it this time? Will you realise it? I'm here, and I want to play a little game... brother._


End file.
